


Future and Festivals

by thelittlecoffeeboy



Category: CLAMP - Works, Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 13:02:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1120118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelittlecoffeeboy/pseuds/thelittlecoffeeboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set sometime after the events of The Sealed Card, Touya worries about what the future will bring for him and his best friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Future and Festivals

**Author's Note:**

> Clamp Secret Santa present for tumblr user woahtaku (Daina) based on the prompt:
> 
> Touya x Yukito fluff (doesn't matter if it's TRC or CCS)

Graduation would be soon. Touya had only given it as much thought as it needed, applying to universities and doing the math on how much it would cost. All the part time jobs in high school were really going to pay off. He had helped his father out with the bills and various other expenses as they came up, but other than that he had set everything away for his future. He hadn’t told anyone yet, but he’d also set aside money for Sakura’s future. Enough to help out their dad when the time came.  
  
None of that was the issue claiming his mind now.   
He couldn’t tear his thoughts away from Yuki. He wasn’t sure where his best friend had gotten accepted. Now that he really stopped to think about it, he didn’t know any of Yuki’s plans for the future. The other him.. He wouldn’t want to be too far away from Sakura. Touya wouldn’t even want him to be too far from his sister, not when he could no longer keep her safe.  
  
“Something on your mind Touya?”  
  
He looked up to see Yukito smiling at him, holding out an anpan. Shaking his head, he took the roll. “You look awfully deep in thought though..” Yuki sat down across from him, holding a bag of food. Touya wondered sometimes if that appetite of his had anything to do with his other self or if it was just a part of who he was.   
  
“How about we go out this weekend Yuki…” He murmured without much though. Free from work, there wouldn’t be much else to do. Perhaps then he could finally tell Yuki how he felt, or.. at least find out what his friend’s plans were.  
“I’d like that. There’s a festival this weekend at one of the shrines near my house. I was going to ask you, but I figured you had one of your part time jobs.” How Yukito managed to speak in between mouthfuls must have been one of the great mysteries of their time, Touya thought.  
“No, I should be all clear, at least on Saturday.. I’ll come by your place and pick you up.” Yuki smiled, handing him another anpan.  
  
——  
  
The weather on Saturday was perfection, even with the clouds that threatened snowfall. Yukito hoped for the snow though. He loved when it snowed, especially when he was out with Touya.   
  
——  
  
Touya was prompt. Yuki didn’t notice him trying to hide his nerves as they walked together towards the festival. He was too preoccupied with thoughts of the snow, and what foods he might get to try, and most importantly of who he was getting to spend his time with. Touya kept quietly fretting over how to bring up the subject of the future. He never worried about anything unless it had to do with Sakura or with Yuki. And now he felt an unease all the way down to his core.   
  
—-  
  
Touya bought Yuki various foods, smiling to himself each time his friend’s eyes lit up. Touya asked if there was anything particular he wanted to do, but Yuki only shook his head. “I’d like to see the fireworks though, if you don’t mind staying that long?”   
Touya smiled and nodded.   
  
—-  
  
They made their way to a tree so Yuki could sit down. He had more energy these days now that everything was settled. But he still retained some of his old habits. Touya took the spot next to him, losing himself to thought until Yuki poked his cheek. “Are you ever going to tell me what’s on your mind?”  
  
“I told you..”   
“Touya, I know you. What is it?”  
“I’ve just been thinking about next spring..” He sighed, trying to think of a way to explain. “And you..”  
“I don’t think the other me will mind if I want to stay close to you. I think he’s fond of you.”  
“And what about-”  
“You don’t have to worry. Whatever it is that happens, we’ll work it out.”  
  
Touya stared at him, somewhat in awe at how well Yuki was always able to read him. He smiled almost to himself and nodded. Yuki was confident. He could place his trust in that.   
  
“I know there’s something else though.” Yuki interjected, tilting his head slightly. “It’s been bothering you longer than that has.” The smile slid from his features for a moment as he became nervous once more. There was something. He felt his cheeks flush as he shook his head. Yuki looked worried for a moment, poking his cheek again. “Don’t tell me it’s nothing..”  
  
“It’s just I.. I wanted to tell you.. There’s something you need to know..”  
  
Bang.  
  
Yuki looked away from Touya, eyes lighting up with each new firework and Touya took a deep breath in trying to collect himself. Maybe he didn’t need to tell Yuki after all. There was more time. They wouldn’t be parted, and he could be happy just like this. He didn’t care what they called themselves, so long as he could see Yuki’s smile.  
  
As the fireworks ended, Yuki turned back towards him, still smiling, and reached out to take Touya’s hand.  
  
“We’ll always be together just like this.” He whispered leaning up to kiss Touya gently.  
  
Touya felt his face flush again, “I love you.”  
  
“I love you too.”  
  
As the finale came to a complete close and the cheers of the people died down a calmness surrounded both of them. The future seemed less scary with the thought of being by each other’s side. Yuki leaned into Touya, who wrapped an arm around him, and they shared a moment of peace and silent vows to stay with each other no matter what.


End file.
